camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Campire
A Campire is a type of monster that most of the main cast got transformed into. It first appears in "Bite of the Buttsquat." Description A campire is, in short, the series' version of a vampire. A person can be transformed into a campire by being bitten by either a bat bunny or another campire. The only known weakness of a campire is carrots, which will instantly turn them back into their normal forms. Powers and abilities Campires have the ability to fly, turn others into campires, and can magically disappear using their capes. They can also transform into bat bunnies and back again, and they usually do this to chase after others. They are good fighters, and have charming personalities that they use to lure people into a false sense of security before attacking. Appearance While a campire's appearance depends on who they were before being transformed, they all share common traits. All campires have a pair of fangs, red eyes, and hair stylised into a pompadour-like hairdo. They also gain a red and black cape (which resembles bat wings when outspread) that is hung around their neck by a golden chain. Role in series "Bite of the Buttsquat" After Buttsquat crashes near a tree with four bat bunnies on it, they attack him and turn him into the main campire. He then goes back to where McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, Suzi, and Sawyer are, and impresses all of them except McGee via tricks like sports and animal taming. When Squirt offers him a carrot, Buttsquat disappears in fright, causing Gretchen, Suzi, and the animals to become mad at Squirt. McGee, not believing Buttsquat's new coolness, goes to the messahll to find something to make him more cool. Rosebud arrives and McGee tells her about Buttsquat, and she deduces that he has transformed into a campire. After telling a flashback, she goes to get carrots to cure the campire, but is attacked and turned into one. When McGee goes to Armand's cabin to warn him about Buttsquat and Rosebud, it's revealed he is already a campire. The three campires chase him into the campers' cabin, where Gretchen, Squirt, and Suzi are hosting a party for the new Buttsquat. McGee tries to fend off the campires with a carrot, but Squirt eats it. They soon transform Gretchen and Squirt into campires as McGee and Suzi escape. After McGee and Suzi are blasted into the air by a geyser, they land next to the outhouse where Sawyer is, and hide there due to his carrot-scented farts. Suzi, having enough of the smell, goes outside and allows herself to become a campire. McGee, after realising Sawyer's fart smell of carrots, uses Sawyer as a weapon, and shoots carrots farts at the six campires, turning them back to normal. ''Protect the Flag'' Buttsquat's campire form (renamed to "Buttsquat Vampire") reappears in level 10 of Camp Lakebottom's campaign. He is the first boss of the game, and is much tougher than other enemies, but is much slower. Defeating him gives the player 1,000 medals. Trivia *Buttsquat's campire form is the only campire to appear more than once. Gallery Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Female